Conan & Tamara: Love under the Silver moon
by LadyElla2199
Summary: First Fan fiction piece in collaboration with Delanie MacCann.  Warning: This does contain strong sexual content.


The silver of the moon highlighted the surroundings in the barn as Tamara stirred, she looked to her side and saw Conan dosing, She looked up into his face and the faint light showed her how handsome he was and how lucky she was to have him here with her. His fingers were entwined with hers and she felt a rush of emotion to show him how much he meant to her. Tamara caressed the back of his hand, noting that he did not open his eyes, "I thought you were sleeping woman."

Tamara reached out and tugged Conan's cloak from him and draped it about her, "I was having a wonderful dream."

"And what were you dreaming about?" Conan looked at Tamara through his lashes, a grin spreading across his face.

"About you." Her hand brushed along his chest. He caught up her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the fingers. Tamara turned towards him, leaning against his side. The cloak opened and Conan's eyes were drawn instinctively to her breasts pressing against the flimsy material of the shift she was wearing, then they dropped downward, his mind filling with different thoughts as his cock hardened.

Tamara saw the evidence of his arousal bulging against the material of his garment. She reached and cupped his chin, pulling him down to kiss him, nibbling on his lips. "mmmm you taste good."

Conan released her hand and stroked her chin, returning her kiss, his tongue duelling gently with hers.

Tamara's hand stroked his stomach, lowering to the belt, undoing it. Conan sighed into her mouth relishing the relief on the pressure on his manhood. Tamara's hand slipped below his waist, cradling his swollen flesh, stroking the length of his cock. Conan's head fell back, he moaned as Tamara carefully handled his flesh. He shifted in the straw, leaning further back as her hand stroked firmer. He took in a sharp breath as her hand cupped his sac, squeezing it gently.

Tamara's hand reached and divested Conan of his remaining clothes, casually throwing them to one side. She dipped her head down and kissed the head of his cock, before pleasuring him with her mouth.

Conan groaned as he felt the warm silk of Tamara's mouth descend over his flesh. He opened his eyes, watching her ministrations, his hand pulling the pins from her hair, letting the soft silk fan his hips, his hand fisting in the thick tresses. His hips bucked as he felt her nibble gently along his length.

"Oh God Tamara." He almost lost control when he felt the tip of her tongue draw upward to the tip when her lips suckled him. "Tamara!" he growled as she sheathed his flesh in the warmth of her mouth and pressed her thumb between the sensitive valley between his testicles, coming into her mouth, feeling her suckle him dry.

Tamara raised up smiling and licking her lips. The glint in her eyes made him instantly hard, wanting her again. Tamara undid the thin laces that held her shift together at her breasts, pulling down the material, allowing Conan access to her plump flesh. She slipped the shift further down her body, letting out the breath she had been holding. With one tug, Conan removed her shift, exposing her swollen woman's mound. His mouth closed over one of her hardened nipples, suckling deeply of her flesh. His hand caressed her stomach, gradually lowering through the soft curl of dark hair, downward till he felt the hot, wet silky lips covering her core.

Tamara moaned as Conan's fingers stroked her, delving deeper, fingering her clitoris. Her legs instinctively opened as his palm cupped her.

Conan parted her swollen lapia and pressed one, two, three fingers into her core. She clenched his fingers as he mimicked the thrusting of his cock. "Conan please…."

He pulled her onto his lap, resting her knees either side if his hips and guided his hardness into her core. Their hips rocked together in a natural movement, their pace nice and slow. Conan leaned forward and feasted on her breasts.

Suddenly he lifted and dropped Tamara driving him deeper into her body. Conan cursed, needing to quicken the pace, guiding Tamara to use her hips to ride him hard. Their breaths quickened as they strove to climax. Tamara groaned deeply, her body tightened as she orgasmed. Conan roared as his own climax over took him, his hips thrusting upward into her body, his seed exploding from his body filling her.

Conan wrapped his arms around Tamara's waist holding her as their breathing descended back to normal. He eased her down on to the straw beside him, taking in her dishevelled appearance, the nipples of her breasts rosy and engorged from his lavish attentions and the lower part of her body exposed for him to feast on, "God Tamara you are so beautiful."

He couldn't help himself as he leaned over and lay gentle kisses on her abdomen, his hand slipped under her backside, lifting her hips. Conan positioned himself over her, wrapping one leg around his waist, entering her again. He brought them both slowly to climax, his hips pressing against hers, his moan echoed throughout the barn.

Conan pulled from her body and lay back against the straw, his fine chiselled chest rising and falling from his exploits. His arms reached out and pulled Tamara into his arms, "Sleep…."

"You are a light weight Conan….When I compare you to…"

Tamara shrieked as she found herself once more pinned under his body, gasped as she felt him enter her.

A deep throaty laugh erupted from Conan, "You were saying…."


End file.
